The Need to Save
by ellywhite
Summary: Tsuna we once knew is long gone. The kind hearted boy who swore to protect everyone, is tainted by none other than mafia. Is there any hope left for Vongola to be back to the way it was before? Maybe this angel will show us the light. The one who watches everything. TYL!Dark!Tsuna X Angel!Yuni. My first fic, not much of a fluff though :P
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:_

_Tsuna we once knew is long gone. The kind hearted boy who swore to prect everyone, is tainted by none other than mafia.__ Everyone's blaming themselves for this occurrence. He realises the change too. But... is everything took a turn to never change? Is there any hope left for Vongola to be back to the way it was before? Maybe this angel will show us the light._

_The one who watches everything. _

**Chapter 1:**

Blood. Red.. deep red blood. It's everywhere. It's chasing him. It's _haunting_ him. **No where to escape.** Doesn't matter _how far_ you run. The light never comes near. It's long disappeared from the sight. No hope left. Just the darkness.

"_Stop it, please…! S-Stop with this needless kill- aagghh!"_

Footsteps were heard throught the wet, red flor. The scene, the smell, voices of people screaming, begging for mercy… and dull eyes staring empty at the world cruelty. Just staring.. not understanding anything. Blinking as the world continued silently.

The owner of those formerly lifeful eyes weren't the one responsible for this brutality. But looking at the sickening turture made him want to just attact the people responsible without a second thought, just to get back at them for what they've done to these innocent people. Yes, the feeling was completely simple. Just few words were enough for what he felt. Need for revenge and blood lust.

Empty brown eyes suddenly lightning with fury as he pounded the ground which suddenly seemed a lot closer than before. How was it-? Oh.. He got it. _So he fell on his knees_. They made **him** for on to his _knees_.

"**DAMMIT**!" he yelled frustrated, tears starting to appear. Countless of comrades were dying cruelly- he knew it, he could _hear_ it – and his hands were tied. Why wasn't their target him anyway? Why didn't one single _monster_ tried to kill him. If they wanted to, in this state of his mind he could very well be an easy target. Just a single shut. They wanted him to suffer, watching all those people die? If that was the case…

Taking a shaky breath he got up slowly, not noticing his suit was covered in blood as well as his hands, being to occupied with the dark thoughts clouding his mind. Oh how much he wanted to make them pay. Just to kill every single one of them by his own hands, using different ways. He had tainted his hands before. He knew the cause. But the thoughts were just too tempting. It didn't even come close to his mind that he would have big regrets. It didn't even _bother_ him.

He didn't turn as he felt footsteps coming near him. They were slow but confident, not minding anyone to hear. He didn't particularly mind his own voice to be heard also. The footsteps… he knew who they belonged to. He didn't feel anything wrong, his Hyper Intuition didn't warn him for anything _near_ either.

He lowered his head, bangs hiding his eyes even though no was on his direction and would be able to see his expressions. "Gokudera, Yamamoto." He called, his voice almost robotic, as if having problems forming words. When he heard couple of mumbling of "Juudaime" and "Tsuna" he looked up, just a little of his face visible for his friends.

"I.. I want those guys. Bring them to me." He whispered finally turning fully at them, his eyes sparkling with hurt and some sort of sincere blood-lust which made even his guardians step back in suprise. _Their _Tsuna, how could he show such expression? It was impossible for him to do that few years back. It was so painful to see him like this.

Not minding the looks they gave him, brown haired boss started walking slow and quiet, looking directly at the crumbled door. "I…" he began his voice getting even quieter, making it hard for the occupants of the room to hear. I was like a silent beginning of the end. It was. He passed them putting a hand on their shoulders briefly. "_I'm going to let them take a look at what hell looks like._" He announced, his voice full of venom, sending shivers to both of his friends spine. With a sadistic smirk plastered on his face which didn't suit him at all, he exited the room making it quiet and full of worry.

xxx

Not so far away a single tear fell form the clear, yet sorrowful blue eyes. The tear touched the ground too quiet for anyone to hear it was beautiful white wings appearing gracefully on her petite back, she clasped the orange pacifier, silently praying for everything to be alright.

"_Please don't force me away, Sawada Tsunayoshi-san. I need to cure your heart. You can't live with the regrets…_"

That's all for my first fic's first chapter. If there are any mistakes, please inform me so I can fix them. I'm so excited you now!

There isn't any 2701 here and this fic is more of a dark fic then fluff so it'll have to wait a little to see them. Tsuna is OOC yes -_- but he's TYL and this is a AU fic :P I originally thought of making it fluff but well, there will be some angst moments and fluffs no need to worry my dear friends!

Oh and I don't own anything from KHR except this fic.

Please read and rewiew!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Weird.. It was really weird. How weird it was to smile when you weren't even meaning it. How weird it was when you just wanted to cry, but you had to cover up with a mask. It was just … meaningless. It was just a waste of time. But people needed to act. You act even if you are breaking inside. Because that was the way it was. If you showed any weaknesses you would just be the target. That was the reason most people cover up their feelings, not showing what they thought. To be stronger. To be exact, to _look_ stronger. Not physically but mentally.

In ways of mafia, you had to learn these at some point. You mustn't show any weakness to your enemies, you must always look strong. Especially if you're the boss. That's the one absolute way. Some people were afraid of this truth. Because being a boss means responsibility and mental strength. If you don't think healthy you're crushed. For Sawada Tsunayoshi, the head of the most prestigious mafia family, Vongola, which had a goal to protect everyone, some things were too hard to bear, too hard to control with his way of thinking. He had to let go at some point. He just went with the wave of cruelty.

So right now, he was in his office, rubbing his temples, seeing a head ache coming. Yesterday… it was full of events. They weren't happy. Happy? Actually it was far from it. He felt, spoke, acted like somebody else. No, he acted the way he acted since he realized there was no escape in this world. Since he knew he wouldn't be able to smile freely. Just cover his face with a mask even to those who are closest to him. To his heart. "_Oh that's right._" He though smiling bitterly. "_I'm just lying to my heart._" Yes, he realized it too. But he couldn't change back. Not anymore.

He heard a knock on the door. "Come in." he called, not actually caring who it was. It was probably Gokudera or others, his guardians and _friends_. They were still friends right? They still cared for him. They still believed he was irreplaceable. They still… did they? But why did their eyes showed fear looking at him. Surely they regarded him as their friend but what changed? He became a murderer, just an ordinary mafia boss, didn't he? There weren't any good guys in mafia after all. Just few. Even Dino knew how to kill. But at least he still protect. Tsuna wondered. Was he still holding that promise? The promise of the forgotten memory?

He had to look up as he noticed the one who came wasn't Gokudera. In fact he didn't met this person at all. It was a girl with a really large hat, sky blue eyes and a beautiful smile. Nodding slightly, she elegantly walked, coming a little closer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sawada Tsunayoshi-san." She greeted with a kind smile. Her voice sounded confident but sweet, just ringing through the room. It made Tsuna's eyebrows furrow a little. Not from irritation, but from something completely different. She spoke again. "My name is Yuni."

He gazed at her, trying to remember where he knew her. Surely he hadn't met her before. But her name… it sounded oddly nostalgic. "_Yuni_" he repeated in his head. "_A beautiful name." _He frowned a little more. How was she?

He blinked. Recognition showing on his eyes; he quickly closed his mouth, masking his shock. Yes, he remembered now. How could he forget such an important figure for mafia? Even though he only heard of her name and the rumors around her, he should have remembered this girl.

Forcing on a smile, which could fool almost anybody, he rose on his feet and gently kissed her hand. "It's an honor to meet you as well, Yuni-san." He greeted, sounding professionally formal. "May I learn why Giglio Nero Family's head came to my mansion?" he asked curiously. Giglio Nero Family was well respected in mafia. Not as much as Vongola but it had a history that could rival Tsuna's. "Please sit down."

Sitting politely she looked at him with piercing eyes. She wasn't glaring. No, that wasn't it. She looked like she was reading his soul. Directly looking at his heart. He didn't like that. He felt like he had to look into his own being himself. But doing that only hurt him unnecessarily. So he chose to ignore it, narrowing his eyes just slightly, sitting back to his chair too.

"Thank you Sawada-san." She thanked politely, a small smile on her face. Her voice held an effortless grace. She put her chin up looking at his chocolate eyes again. She could see a lot of regret. No matter how good you could hide it, traces of regret were completely visible on his eyes.

Her smile dropped a little, eyes turning more serious. "I'm not here as the head of the Giglio Nero Family, Sawada-san. I am, personally, in need of your help." She told him, full of honestly. Someone in the mafia wasn't supposed to be like this. She looked so vulnerable, so innocent… "Please listen to my selfish request. I'm sure it will interest you."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. It would interest him? Well yes, it was certainly interesting to hear it like that. It made him curious. He put his elbow on the table resting his chin on his palm. "Oh? Well, Yuni-san. I would be happy to hear it." He told her, something telling him he won't be happy about it. He straightened himself.

The way he spoke reminded her of someone but she chose to keep quiet, her eyes narrowing. She took a breath. "An assassination group is coming after me. I'm nearly sure you know about them. I would like to ask for protection, Sawada-san. I would be grateful if you helped." She said, not telling **all** of her reasons.

This did interest him. In fact he suddenly started smirking darkly hearing it. So the ones responsible for all the murders placed an invitation? That was it? He tilted his head slightly, looking as if he was trying to read her thoughts. "Yuni-san. I believe you said it was personal. But wouldn't this be for the family?" he questioned her not actually minding the answer. Either way the answer would be the same.

Upon hearing the question, she smiled, not giving any answers. She knew he didn't need one. So she just shook her head no. She put her hands together and placed it on her lap. She gave him a questioning look. Tsuna could see she was waiting for answers. He forced another smile.

"Okay then, Yuni-san." He said staring at the paperwork briefly. He called Gokudera. "Gokudera, please tell them we'll have guest staying in our mansion. Tell them to prepare a room." He ordered lightly, authority in his voice. Gokudera nodded looking at the girl. He could see it too, a familiar light in her.

"Juudaime." He started studying her, thinking of her as a possible threat to his boss as always. He was about to say something but was quiet seeing the look Tsuna gave to _her_, which came as an utter shock. It was… curiosity? And wait.. There was _longing_in that look. But what was he longing for? Bowing lightly he exited the room, confused.

Yuni smiled brightly upon hearing the answer. She rose on her feet and walked towards the door merrily. She turned to look at the man, almost looked like shining. "Thank you very much Sawada-san. I will tell Gamma and others to prepare some things for me." She beamed, opening the door.

Tsuna just stared at her smile with envy. It wasn't forced. In fact it was so warm, it almost melt his heart. He sighed how was he going to put up with that? That smile… he sighed again.

"_This is going to be a long journey?"_

Xxx

Ehehe, hi guys! :D I decided to write this fic 2 days regularly, of course there'll be some exceptions. Anyways, I don't own KHR but would like to … . I mean if you want to give it to me…

Oh and I know what you're thinking. Tsuna isn't as sadistic as before? Well, right now, it's practically an ordinary day.. soooo… anyways thanks for the follows and favs :3

Read and review! (I see you.. I know you want to review =-=)


End file.
